Vacances torrides
by Peachy the writer
Summary: Ma première histoire pour adulte. Mario et Peach prennent deux jours de congés à l'île Delfino, accompagnés de Papy Champy. Mais ils ont tous deux le désir de le faire avec l'autre.
Après un atterissage limite sur l'île Delfino, la princesse Toadstool fut bien contente d'arriver en un seul morceau. En effet, de fortes turbulences avaient secoué son jet privé et elle et Mario avaient eu une peur bleue lorsqu'un Toad était tombé et était resté coincé dans un des sièges du jet. Par chance, il a réussi à se libérer et le reste du vol s'est bien déroulé.

Pendant que les deux vacanciers descendaient du jet en soupirant de joie, Mario aperçu la plage. Il allait s'y précipité, Peach sur ses talons, quand on les interrompit dans leur élan.

-Maître Mario, n'oubliez pas que vous et Sa Majestée devez être au restaurant de l'hôtel à 21h00. Je vous y attendrai." fit Papy Champi qui remontait ses binocles sur son nez.

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête d'un air las et partir en courant à la plage. Peach se demanda d'un air coquin si elle et le plombier dormiront dans la même chambre. Elle rit à sa pensée débile et rejoignit Mario qui la pressait.

Arrivés au bord de l'eau, Mario déposa prestement les linges de bain et partit en vitesse pour se changer. Peach, quant à elle, planta tranquillement l'ombrelle dans le sable chaud et fin et ramena vivement ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Mario revint quelques minutes plus tard, dans un slip de bain rouge et noir, et la princesse s'en alla à son tour pour enfiler son maillot de bain.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers son petit ami, Mario sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Peach avait mis un deux pièces vert émeraude qui enrobait ses fines hanches et sa poitrine délicate. Ses jambes et ses bras d'un blanc crème frissonnaient de plaisir car le soleil était particulièrement chaud en cette saison. Il se sentit ridicule à la fixer comme ça et détourna rapidement son regard. Peach accouru vers lui et l'enlaça amoureusement.

-Mario, Mario, lui fit-elle, regarde! C'est celui que tu m'as acheté!"

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, le plombier se souvint qu'il lui avait, en effet, acheté un maillot de bain pour ses dix-neuf ans.

-Alors?" demanda-t'elle.

-Tu...tu es...ma...gnifique!" articula-t'il avec grand peine.

Elle lui sourit et plaqua un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Mario la prit par la main et ils coururent tous les deux en direction de la mer.

De son côté, le chambellan avait grand peine à contenir sa joie. Enfin quelques jours sans que Sa Majestée ne soit triste. Il détestait lorsque cette expression apparaissait sur le visage de sa petite-fille et fut bien content qu'elle ait oublié toutes ses responsabilités pour les vacances. Papy Champy se rendit soudainement compte que lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Il prit sa valise, celles de Mario et Peach ayant été prises en charge quelques minutes plus tôt, et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où un bon bain l'attendait.

Pendant que le chambellan pensait à sa récompense, le plombier tenait doucement la princesse dans une main et ils se dirigeaient tous deux dans l'eau bleutée du lagon. Mario rit gentiment quand il découvrit Peach qui frissonnait de plaisir en entrant dans l'eau claire et fraîche. Il l'attrapa par la taille, se faisant que leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pouces l'une de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" ironisa Peach en levant un sourcil.

-Je veux un bisou!" répondit Mario sur un ton enfantin.

Elle rit à son caprice et l'embrassa amoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Mario mit Peach au défi d'aller le plus loin possible dans l'eau. Elle accepta, courut s'enfoncer dans l'océan et se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Le plombier étant plus petit, il ne put aller très loin et s'arrêta quand la mer lui arriva au torse.

-C'est pas juste!" fit-il en riant.

-Tu n'avais qu'à manger plus de soupe!" lui répondit la princesse.

Elle sortit prestement de l'eau claire et partit se sécher sur sa serviette de bain. Mario la rejoignit peu après et ils profitèrent du soleil brûlant avant de rentrer.

Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel, les deux amoureux prirent leur clé de chambre et partirent déposer le bazar qu'ils avaient pris à la plage.

-Quelle chambre?" demanda Mario.

-Alors...suite 415 au 4e étage." fit Peach en examinant la clé.

-Une suite? Whaouh!" cria le plombier en sautillant.

Peach se plongea dans ses pensées. Une suite? Alors il y avait sûrement un lit double. Elle rougit et secoua aussitôt la tête. Non, elle est venue ici pour se détendre, pas pour batifoler. Mais une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle devait tenter sa chance dans cet hôtel. Elle n'arriverait jamais à faire ce qu'elle désirait au château car ses sujets étaient constamment derrière elle et elle ne voyait Mario en privé qu'à de rares moments, souvent courts. Peach ne cessa ses pensées qui remuaient dans sa tête que lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de la suite.

Pendant ce temps, Papy Champy se prélassait dans sa chambre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que celle de Mario et Peach. Il s'était dépêché de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire et la commode et avait couru dans la salle de bain pour se couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire. Enfin! Après huit mois de travail acharné, un peu de repos lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il vida sa tête de toutes choses inintéressantes et se concentra sur une seule idée : se relaxer. Il se plongea dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au torse et chantonna un air de son époque.

De leur côté, Mario et Peach se hâtaient d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'enfin ils y parvinrent, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Une immense salle de séjour était inondée par la lumière du soleil couchant. Des murs blanc crème, fraîchement repeints, se mariaient élégamment avec la moquette rustique. Des sièges et un sofa rococo de couleur noire et rouge se tenaient fièrement au milieu de la pièce et une table basse en verre était posée entre eux. Un bureau en bois de sapin trônait en face de la porte d'entrée, devant une fenêtre, et une chaise, en sapin aussi, venait sagement se ranger devant le bureau. Mario s'aperçu que sa mâchoire pendait une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de fermer la bouche. Peach ne disait mot. Cette pièce la rendait nostalgique. Elle lui faisait penser à l'ancien bureau où ses parents venaient régler leurs affaires. Mais la princesse oublia bien vite ces souvenirs et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Il y avait un grand lit double qui se tenait modestement entre deux petites tables de nuit. Sur ces dernières, une petite lampe était placé dessus et un téléphone se plaçait sur la tablette de droite. Quand Mario arriva, il ouvrit de gros yeux et, comme un enfant, il sauta sur le lit.

-Mario!" le gronda gentiment Peach.

-Quoi?" demanda-t'il innocemment.

Elle fonça sur lui d'un pas vif et s'arrêta au bord du lit. Elle le toisa du regard et éclata de rire.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, quand même!" ronchonna-t'elle en riant.

Mario rit à son tour et la princesse s'asseya sur le bord. Il vint lui enlacer les épaules et se pencha sur son oreille.

-Pas de choses déplacées pendant la nuit, hein? Je serais obligé de dormir sur le sofa, sinon."

-Non, bien sûr que non..." le rassura-t'elle en soupirant de tristesse.

Son plan était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas batifoler avec lui, pas ici. Peach ferma les yeux et fredonna la chanson que son amie Rosalina lui avait apprise. Mario ferma les yeux à son tour et chantonna avec elle.

-Tu...tu la connais?!" dit-elle, éberluée.

-Bien sûr." lui fit Mario.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et Peach rit à cause de sa moustache qui la chatouillait. Ils se regardèrent tendrement et sortirent de la chambre car il était plus de 21h00.

Quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur, Mario fixa Peach qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Tu me mets mal à l'aise, Mario. Arrête de me fixer, s'il te plaît."

-Non."

Peach se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Co...comment ça "Non"? Pourquoi?" demanda-t'elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il soupira et releva sa tête pour plonger ses yeux bleu océan dans ceux gris-bleu de Peach.

-Tout à l'heure dans la chambre, je blaguais." commença-t'il.

-Quoi?" fit Peach, toute déboussolée.

-J'ai, moi aussi, attendu ses vacances avec impatience. Je voulais être seul avec toi, mais ton grand-père doit te suivre partout où tu vas."

-Je...je ne comprends pas. Je..."

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, la coupa Mario, j'ai envie de toi, Peach. De toi et rien que toi."

À ce moment précis, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un habitant de l'île qui, apparemment, n'était pas très habitué à voir un homme qui se penchait dangereusement sur une femme, sans le prendre pour un dangereux psychopathe. Mario toussota et sortit prestement en tenant Peach par la main. Le Pianta les regarda bifurquer à droite et haussa les épaules.

Arrivés au restaurant, Peach chercha son grand-père du regard. Elle le découvrit près d'une fenêtre, un verre de rosé dans la main et un air profondément serein sur son visage. La princesse lui fit signe et Mario et elle se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Votre Altesse! Vous en avez mis du temps! Je commençais à me dire que vous aviez tous les deux été mangés par un poisson." plaisanta-t'il.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Papy. Nous ne sommes plus au château. S'il te plaît." le pria-t'elle.

Le chambellan parut dérouté par la demande de sa petite-fille et hocha la tête.

-Oui, d'accord."

Les deux amoureux s'asseyèrent côte à côte et commandèrent une bouteille de rouge.

-Vous risquez d'être tous deux pompettes." les prévint Papy Champy sur un ton humoristique.

-Mais non, mais non, répondit la princesse, Mario boit comme un trou."

-Hey! Je suis pas un alcoolo!" s'indigna ce dernier.

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur et choisirent leurs plats. Mario et Peach prirent une pizza pour deux et Papy Champy un homard bouilli.

-Eh bien, s'étonna Peach, tu es sûr que tu vas tout finir? C'est gros un homard!"

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite. J'ai mangé plus gros." expliqua-t'il en riant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que le vin arrive. Le chambellan en profita pour commander un autre verre de rosé et Mario et Peach remercièrent le serveur qui le leur fit goûter, avant de leur donner la bouteille pour savoir si le vin était à leur goût.

-Aux vacances!" dit Peach en levant son verre.

-Aux vacances!" reprirent en chœur les deux hommes.

Ils trinquèrent et burent un peu avant que les plats n'arrivent.

Lorsque les plats commandés furent amenés, l'estomac de la princesse ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gargouilli. Elle et Mario rirent et, quand leur plat fut devant eux, elle s'empressa de faire taire son ventre en avalant rapidement un bout de pizza. Papy Champy, quant à lui, fut ravi en découvrant son homard bouilli qui avait l'air appétissant. Il le découpa, en pris une morse, savoura la chair tendre et effilée et entama son repas. Les deux amoureux ne tardèrent pas à entamer eux aussi leur plats et ils découpèrent la grande pizza en deux. Elle était délicieuse.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé une bonne pizza avec toi." fit-elle en se tournant vers Mario.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est bonne celle-là, non?"

Peach hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de dévorer leur plat.

Quand tous le monde eu fini de manger, Papy Champy demanda la carte des desserts.

-Je te connais, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Peach, petite gourmande, va!"

La concernée se mit à pouffer de rire et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. On leur apporta la carte et il choisirent. Mario pris une île flottante, le chambellan un sorbet alcoolisé et la princesse une coupe de glace énorme.

-Qui est la personne qui, tout à l'heure, disait que son grand-père avait les yeux plus gros que son ventre?" demanda Mario à l'oreille de sa compagne en gloussant.

-Oh, ça va..." répondit-elle.

Elle prit son verre et vida le fond qui contenait encore un peu de vin. Ils attendirent leurs desserts sans trop d'impatience car le chambellan leur racontait les bêtises qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux enfants. Mario pouffa lorsque Papy Champy leur apprit que Peach s'amusait à se cacher dans le château pour ne pas aller se laver.

-Quelle catastrophe j'étais..." soupira cette dernière.

-Tu en es toujours une." fit Mario d'un air coquin.

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et elle demanda à ce que le chambellan continue. Ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Après avoir littéralement englouti leurs desserts, Mario et Peach saluèrent le vieux chambellan et montèrent dans leur suite. Papy Champy les regarda et s'en alla à son tour. Tandis qu'il prenait l'ascenseur, les deux autres ayant préféré l'escalier, il pensa à la mère de sa protégée. De longs cheveux blonds platines, une fine bouche rosée, de grands yeux émeraude, la petite frange, Peach en avait hérité, les longs et fins doigts et la pureté du cœur de la reine.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, Peach." soupira-t'il.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa chambre en pensant au couple que formait Mario et Peach.

De leur côté, les deux amoureux ne s'ennuyaient pas.

-Je crois que Papy a eu raison. On aurait pas du prendre une bouteille entière. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu." gloussa Peach.

-Au moins, on a l'alcool heureux." plaisanta Mario.

Ils rirent et entrèrent dans leur suite. Mario alluma les lumières et partit se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. La princesse fit de même et ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. N'y prêtant aucune attention, le plus important étant d'aller se coucher sans s'écrouler sur la moquette, ils se brossèrent rapidement les dents et Peach fila comme une flèche vers le lit.

-J'ai quelques cachets que le professeur Tastroff m'a donnés. Ils enlèvent les effets de l'alcool."

-Et...ça marche?" demanda Mario, pas très rassuré.

-T'inquiète, j'en ai déjà pris. Aucun risque."

Mario haussa les épaules et prit un des cachets. Il l'avala et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

-Woah, c'est...irrémédiablement rapide."

Peach gloussa et en avala un à son tour. Elle secoua la tête et fit une moue, mais se sentit mieux. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et murmura un "Et merde..." de désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Mario.

-J'ai oublié mon pyjama. Quelle nouille!" répondit-elle en se donnant une tape sur le front.

Mario sourit et se dirigea vers sa propre valise. Il chercha le plus petit T-shirt qu'il put trouver et le tendit à la princesse.

-Tiens, fit-il, il sera peut-être un peu grand, mais tu peux t'en servir comme pyjama."

Peach prit l'habit, remercia son petit ami et enfila rapidement le vêtement. Elle flottait dedans au niveau de la taille, mais sinon il lui allait.

-Ça fait un peu robe de nuit." rit-elle.

Mario rit à son tour et ils se couchèrent tous deux dans le grand lit double.

Vers 3h00 du matin, Peach remuait ses innombrables pensées. Mario était-il sérieux lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il la voulait?! Voulait-il le faire avec elle?! Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers son petit ami qui dormait paisiblement. Elle le regarda tendrement et vint se coller à lui. Respirant son odeur, Peach finit par s'endormir et elle s'envola bientôt pour le pays des rêves.

De son côté, Mario sentit quelque chose s'attacher à lui et tourna sa tête pour découvrir Peach qui était accrochée à lui et qui dormait comme une enfant. Il sourit et la décolla. Se tournant pour être en face d'elle, il caressa sa frange et embrassa doucement la joue de sa petite amie. Le plombier hésita à la réveiller, mais abandonna bien vite cette idée. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda tendrement Mario, une expression de béatitude totale sur son visage.

-Je t'aime." murmura-t'elle.

Dérouté par cette soudaine affection, il ne sut que répondre. Mais, bientôt, il se pencha sur les lèvres de Peach et l'embrassa longuement. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il regarda le T-shirt trop grand pour elle et le prit délicatement entre ses mains.

-Mario? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t'elle d'une voix endormie.

-Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps." répondit-il.

Elle le dévisagea et baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qui tenaient fermement le pyjama improvisé. Tout à coup, Mario leva les bras et Peach se retrouva en culotte et la poitrine à l'air devant lui. Elle rougit et détourna la tête.

-Ne...ne regarde pas! Je te l'interdis!" fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, trop occupé à faire les yeux ronds devant ce qu'il voyait. Peach faisait du D et sa poitrine rebondissait au-dessus de son ventre. Elle avait les seins ronds et doux, mais fermes. Une petite voix dans la tête de Mario se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la brusquer comme ça, mais le reste de son cerveau lui criait de la déshabiller. Il secoua la tête et rabaissa le T-shirt sur elle. Peach se releva et le fixa longuement avant de lui sauter au cou. Elle l'enlaça, passant ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa taille, et s'approcha dangereusement de l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Peach, je...pardon...ma réaction était...trop abusée." fit-il en essayant de la repousser gentiment.

Mais elle resta campée sur lui et continua son chemin vers son oreille. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Mario.

-Je...j'ai moi-même hésité à te sauter dessus." sussura-t'elle.

Puis, elle se détacha de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Peach prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Fais-moi l'amour." dit-elle en avalant la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge.

-Pardon?!"

Mario était visiblement atteint par la demande de sa petite amie. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et ils l'avaient toujours désiré, mais le plombier ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Pas dans ces conditions, en tout cas.

-Fais-moi l'amour." répéta la princesse, haletante.

Mario parut hésiter et, finalement, accepta. Il la pria de s'enlever et avala sa salive. Peach, quant à elle, ne cessait de rougir et des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elle arrêta de penser et se concentra sur son amant.

Les deux jeunes gens se demandaient s'ils faisaient bien de faire l'amour. Mario s'essuya le front et se pencha sur Peach qui attendait que quelque chose se passe.

-Juste avant que l'on ne commence, fit la princesse, il faut que tu saches que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants."

Mario la dévisagea et baissa les yeux.

-Et bien moi aussi." murmura-t'il.

Ce fut au tour de Peach de le dévisager. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants?!

-Tu...tu es stérile?!"

Mario hocha la tête. Peach vit qu'il était profondément triste et l'attira à elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins on est dans le même panier. Et tant que je t'ai toi, ça me va." le rassura-t'elle.

Il la regarda amoureusement et ils s'embrassèrent.

Après deux minutes de baisers passionnés, Peach commençait à être un peu excité par son amant. Ce dernier ne savait par où commencer et il se tortilla de désir.

-Par...par quoi on commence?" demanda-t'il, gêné.

-Par...découvrir l'autre?" proposa la princesse, encore plus mal à l'aise que Mario.

Il hocha la tête, tremblant, et approcha sa main moite de la poitrine de son amante. Il la toucha et Peach se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de plaisir. Puis, Mario prit sa poitrine entre ses deux mains et commença à caresser ses seins. Elle gémit doucement et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Je...c'est bon." fit-elle, noyée dans le bonheur.

Mario avait la tête vide de toute idées intelligentes. La poitrine de Peach était si douce et si ferme à la fois! Il serra un peu plus, arrachant un autre gémissement qui passa entre les doigts de la princesse. Mario arrêta, croyant lui faire mal, mais elle le pria de continuer. Prenant le relais avec une seule main, il descendit le long du ventre de sa compagne et s'arrêta au bord du T-shirt. Il hésita et regarda Peach qui lui donna son accord d'un hochement de tête rapide. Mario arrêta de toucher sa poitrine et entrepit de demander à son amante de se coucher sur le lit. Elle s'exécuta et lui sourit, gênée de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Je commence à croire que je suis une perverse." fit-elle.

Mario la fixa et vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

-Mais non, mais non. C'est normal de faire ça, il lui prit la main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Peach, nous n'avons que vingt ans! Je suis aussi gêné que toi!"

-Oui, nous n'avons que vingt ans." dit-elle d'un air absent.

Il la regarda, lui murmura un "Tu ne changeras jamais." dans son oreille et revint à sa place d'avant. Mario lui étendit les jambes et les écarta, ayant ainsi une vue de la culotte en dentelle rouge de Peach. Il rougit et approcha timidement ses doigts. La princesse ne le regarda pas et se mordit la lèvre, attendant qu'il pose sa main.

Sentant son corps bouillir de l'intérieur, Mario effleura la culotte de sa compagne et recommença en restant plus longtemps.

-C'est tout humide." s'étonna-t'il.

-Normal, tu m'as excitée." expliqua-t'elle.

Il rougit et posa sa main entière sur le sexe de la princesse qui cria faiblement. Il chercha son clitoris et le frotta, provoquant des halètements saccadés de la part de son amante. Le plombier continua de jouer avec jusqu'à ce que Peach commence à l'avertir.

-Mario, je...je sens que je vais...jouir!"

Entendant cela, il frotta plus vite et, bientôt, un petit cri se fit entendre dans toute la chambre. Peach avait joui pour la première fois de sa vie.

-A...alors? C'était...comment?" osa demander Mario.

-Gé...génial..."

Il rit nerveusement et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

-À mon tour." fit soudain Peach en souriant béatement.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et avala sa salive. Mario cala un coussin derrière son dos et attira la princesse à lui. Cette dernière sentait son sang battre à ses oreilles et la rendre rouge. Elle se pencha sur le short de Mario et regarda celui-ci.

-Quand tu veux." dit-il.

Elle fixa de nouveau le short et y découvrit une petite bosse. Elle gloussa et l'effleura des doigts. Mario sursauta légèrement, mais resta calme. Cette fois, la princesse posa sa main sur le monticule et la referma autour.

-Humpf!" s'étouffa le plombier en se mettant le poing dans la bouche.

-Tu...aimes?"

Il hocha la tête et Peach continua de doucement serrer son poing. Soudain, elle prit son autre main et la posa sur la base du membre de l'italien. Ce dernier haleta doucement lorsque la princesse commença à faire monter et descendre sa main.

-Ça va? Je ne te fais pas mal?" demanda-t'elle timidement.

-N...non, c'est...su...super." fit-il, rouge de plaisir.

Elle continua sa vilaine action et, brusquement, Mario serra les poings et poussa un grand cri d'extase. Il s'effondra sur le lit et resta dans cette position pendant quelques temps. Son short était trempé de sueur et de sperme et il avalait goulûment de l'air. Peach s'approcha de lui et mit sa tête sur son torse.

-C'était...si bon!" avoua-t'il en relevant un peu la tête.

-Contente que cela t'aie plu." fit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Mario la pelota encore un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Votre Altesse!"

Papy Champy s'était réveillé en sueur dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et se rappela qu'il était dans un hôtel et que Sa Majestée était en sécurité dans sa suite avec Mario. Se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller moelleux, il passa ses mains sous sa tête et fixa le plafond.

-Quel cauchemar! Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce deuxième verre de rosé. Enfin, le mal est fait." pensa-t'il.

Il ferma les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il devait garder son calme s'il voulait passer de bonnes vacances.

De leur côté, Mario et Peach commençaient à se déshabiller et s'embrassaient en luttant dans la bouche de l'autre. Peach gémissait de bonheur et Mario haletait dans la bouche de la princesse. Ils roulaient sur le lit passant de Mario sur Peach à Peach sur Mario et leurs langues se frottaient l'une à l'autre.

-Attends!, commença Mario, arrêtant Peach dans son élan, laisse-moi t'enlever tes habits."

Elle le regarda, sourit et se coucha face à lui. L'italien prit une grande inspiration et baissa la culotte de sa petite amie. Sa beauté étant exposée, la princesse rougit et se vengea en baissant le slip de son amant. La virilité de Mario pointait vers le haut et ce dernier rougissait à vu d'oeil.

-Tu...es si...grand!" murmura la princesse.

Il détourna la tête et elle se pencha sur sa virilité. Elle la toucha légèrement et sortit timidement sa langue. Peach commença à lécher le haut, tandis que Mario gémissait en la tenant par la taille. Il chercha ses lèvres superieures et les caressa doucement. Elle gémit doucement et enfourna le membre de son amant dans sa bouche. Mario poussa un faible cri et se vengea en enfonçant deux de ses doigts dans les entrailles de la princesse. Ils se touchèrent tous deux à leurs endroits et Peach prévint soudainement Mario, moitié étouffante et moitié haletante.

-Je vais jouir!" cria-t'elle.

-Moi aussi!"

La semence du plombier inonda la bouche de la princesse, tandis que cette dernière mouilla fortement les doigts de son amant. Tous leurs muscles se relâchèrent et ils tombèrent tous deux sur les oreillers.

-Mon Dieu!" murmura Mario.

-C'était incroyable!" fit Peach.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement et elle se releva avec peine pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-On...on passe aux choses...sérieuses?" demanda-t'elle en rougissant.

Il hocha la tête et se mit sur son derrière pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils passèrent quelques minutes à se câliner avant de vraiment commencer leur douce nuit.

Peach était assise devant celui qu'elle aimait. Enfin! Ils allaient le faire! Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se pencha sur Mario. Ce dernier avait enlevé son T-shirt et se tenait nu devant elle. Elle sourit, gênée, et enleva lentement le sien. Ils se regardèrent d'un air béat et elle s'approcha de lui.

\- On y est." chuchota le plombier.

Peach hocha la tête et colla sa poitrine à son torse. Mario attrapa la princesse et l'embrassa chaudement. Puis, il descendit ses baisers le long de son cou, serpenta avec sa langue le long de sa poitrine et la pelota. Peach gémit et s'assit entre ses cuisses. L'entrejambe de l'italien se dressa un peu plus et elle rit doucement. Il déplaça ses baisers et les déposa sur la bouche veloutée de Peach. Soudain, Mario arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda profondément.

\- Quoi?, fit-elle en faisant les gros yeux, j'ai un truc coincé entre les dents, ou quoi?"

\- Non, je voulais savoir si tu es prête, c'est tout."

Peach haleta sous la pression et se pressa un peu plus à lui. Elle lui demanda de s'enlever de sa place et se coucha, calant les oreillers sous sa tête.

\- Prête?" demanda Mario en levant un sourcil et en approchant sa virilité de la beauté de la princesse.

\- Toujours prête."

Le plombier l'embrassa, se positionna de façon à ne pas la gêner et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds. Peach savait que cela allait lui faire mal, mais elle inspira un bon coup et mit ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Ce dernier frotta son nez contre celui de la princesse et plaça ses bras dans son dos.

\- Mario, s'il te plaît, mets-la moi! Je te veux en moi!"

Peach avait dit cela avec une telle insistance, que Mario rit doucement à son impatience et frotta son membre sur la beauté de la princesse. Elle le fixa, une faible lueur de colère dans les yeux, et ouvrit un peu plus les jambes.

\- Mario..."

\- Oui?"

\- Ne me fais pas attendre, s'il te plaît."

Il la regarda et sourit.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame." dit-il sensuellement.

Elle rit et empoigna les coussins derrière elle. Mario inspira profondément et introduisit, avec la plus grande douceur du monde, sa virilité dans la princesse. Il sentit la fine paroi qui faisait de Peach une innocente vierge et la brisa doucement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se raidit dans la douleur. Mario la rassura en l'embrassant dans le cou et, bientôt, la douleur se transforma en plaisir intense. Mario commença à rentrer et sortir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Peach serrait les oreillers le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et était partagée entre le plaisir et la gêne.

\- A...lors? Tu...aimes...ça? Humpf!" demanda Mario en poussant un grognement.

\- Oui...oui! Plus vite, s'il te plaît! Plus vite, plus fort, plus loin!"

Elle gémissait beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et le plombier se demanda si on les entendait. Mais il s'en fichait, du moment que celle qu'il aimait l'aime en retour. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, rien ne pouvait les déranger et tout se passait pour le mieux.

\- Mario...je t'ai...t'aime! Je veux...que cela...dure éternellement!" cria-t'elle, à deux doigts de l'extase.

\- Moi...aussi, Peach! Je vais…y aller…plus fort!"

Exécutant ses paroles, il bougea ses hanches plus rapidement, engendrant de grands cris du côté de la princesse. Mario empoigna les jambes de Peach et se les installa sur les épaules. Il prit ensuite son bassin et rentra et sortit avec un rythme de plus en plus régulier.

\- Ah...oui! Oui! Encore...plus..." hurla Peach.

À ces mots, Mario serra les dents et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment intense. Peach l'attira à elle, enterrant le visage de l'italien dans son cou. Ils gémirent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Mario ne fasse son annonce.

\- Peach! Je...je vais...jouir!"

\- Moi aussi!"

Ils crièrent en harmonie dans l'extase, fermant les yeux, et Mario explosa à l'intérieur de Peach. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, leurs corps transpirants se collant l'un à l'autre, et se regardèrent tendrement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient vus depuis des années.

\- Humpf! C'était...plus qu'incroyable! J'ai vu les étoiles!" fit Mario, se tenant la tête.

\- Moi, je n'ai vu que toi." ironisa Peach.

Il la regarda et se coucha à côté d'elle. Elle se serra contre lui et il lui déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres rouges d'effort.

\- Nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais!" annonça Mario.

Peach sourit, colla sa poitrine au bras gauche de l'italien et noya ses yeux dans les siens.

\- On remettra ça?" demanda-t'elle innocemment.

\- Oui, autant de fois que tu le voudras." répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu et s'endormirent, Mario protégeant Peach de ses bras.

Le lendemain, alors que les deux jeunes gens dormaient encore, on vint frapper à la porte de leur suite.

\- Votre...je veux dire, Peach! Mario! Réveillez-vous!" hurla quelqu'un.

Peach l'entendit et s'assit sur le lit en se grattant la tête.

\- Késkia? J'ai dormis combien de temps?" demanda-t'elle.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était nue, hormis le drap qui la cachait, et regarda Mario. Ce dernier bavait sur son oreiller et il était aussi denudé qu'elle.

\- Ah...c'est vrai. On l'a fait cette nuit." se rappela-t'elle en rougissant.

Elle le secoua et il se réveilla, maugréant qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu. On retoqua à la porte, mais plus fort que les premières fois.

\- Peach! Il est plus de midi! Dépêchez-vous tous les deux!"

\- Oh merde!" crièrent les deux amants.

Ils sautèrent du lit, s'habillèrent en trombe, se coiffèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Papy Champy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Il ouvrit d'énormes yeux lorsqu'ils les découvrit, Peach avec les cheveux en bataille et Mario, le visage encore trempé par sa toilette.

\- Bien...je vois que vous avez bien dormi." fit-il sans détourner le regard de la tête des deux amoureux.

\- Très fin." articula Peach.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'ascenseur et sortirent de l'hôtel.

Arrivés en bas, Mario et Peach foncèrent sur le buffet pour se servir. Ils prirent des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture, partirent s'asseoir et commencèrent à manger. Papy Champy les regarda avec d'énormes yeux et haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils avaient fait l'amour et ils avaient obligatoirement faim. Il vint se mettre en face de Mario, après être allé chercher son petit-déjeuner.

\- Alors, commença-t'il, cet hôtel vous plaît?"

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, trop occupés à engloutir leurs croissants.

\- Et les lits? Les matelas sont très moelleux, non?"

Soudain, Peach s'étouffa et déglutit difficilement, les larmes aux yeux. Mario lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos et fixa Papy Champy du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se retenu de ne pas rire et fit mine de s'intéresser aux journaux. Ils continuèrent à parler et finirent leur petit-déjeuner, Peach n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

Suite au petit incident du croissant, les trois vacanciers montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda Mario en se brossant les dents.

\- De la plongée." répondit Peach en ramenant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il hocha la tête et cracha dans le lavabo. Il se coiffa, mit du déodorant et vissa sa casquette sur son crâne. Peach, quant à elle, enleva ses boucles d'oreilles, mit un maillot de bain sous ses habits et finit de faire sa coiffure. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher la hanche droite et baissa les yeux. Une main la tenait par le bassin et on l'amenait doucement contre son amant. Peach se tourna vers Mario, mais il fut plus rapide et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'enlève sa main. La princesse se laissa embrasser et elle fondit instantanément dans les bras de Mario. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et, finalement, se détachèrent doucement de l'autre.

\- Il faut y aller. Papy va se douter de quelque chose, sinon." fit Peach en rougissant.

Mario approuva sa décision et ils sortirent de la suite, se tenant amoureusement par la main.

De son côté, le chambellan attendait depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes. Il regarda sa montre, remit son gilet en place, se recoiffa un peu et tapota le siège sur lequel il était assis.

\- Ils en mettent du temps!" marmonna-t'il.

Soudain, Peach déboula dans le hall et se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Coucou! Alors, quand part-on?" fit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Maintenant." répondit Papy Champy.

\- Mario? Mario!" appela soudainement la princesse en regardant de tous les côtés.

Ce dernier apparut de derrière une des colonnes en marbre blanc de l'hôtel, essoufflé.

\- Monsieur, haleta-t'il à l'attention de Papy Champy, votre...petite...fille...est in...croyable."

Le chambellan se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as encore couru, hein?"

Elle détourna les yeux et rit doucement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a de la plongée qui nous attend!" fit le chambellan en se levant.

Ils partirent tous trois en direction de la plage, tout en discutant de choses diverses.

Arrivés, on leur donna du matériel avec quelques explications et règles de sécurité. Peach sautillait sur place et Mario se triturait les mains d'impatience. Papy Champy, quant à lui, partit s'asseoir à une table du bar de plongée. Il n'avait nullement envie d'en faire et préféra boire une bière. Les deux amoureux montèrent sur le bateau qu'ils avaient loué et naviguèrent jusqu'à la barrière de corail. Ils mirent leurs masques, enfilèrent leurs palmes et se coincèrent le tuyau qui était relié aux bonbonnes dans la bouche. Peach plongea en premier. Mario la suivit peu après et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Des milliers de poissons nageaient le long de la barrière et le corail était magnifique. Peach fixa Mario et fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à la suivre.

Après quelques minutes sous l'eau, Mario aperçu un trou béant. Peach s'y dirigea et lui demanda de la suivre. Ils nagèrent quelques mètres et débouchèrent dans une grande grotte. La princesse se hissa sur un rebord, enleva son masque et arrêta les bonbonnes. Il fit de même et se serra contre elle.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu cet endroit?" demanda Peach.

\- C'est magnifique! Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait une grotte?"

\- Ça t'arrive d'aller à l'office du tourisme?" répondit-elle en riant.

Il baissa la tête et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue, elle passa son bras autour de son cou et il la regarda.

\- Et dire qu'il n'y a que quelques mois, nous ne nous parlions que pendant les fêtes..." commença Mario.

\- Mais c'est du passé. Maintenant, à mes yeux, il n'y a plus que toi."

Il sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire et ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, le chambellan se prélassait, une bière à la main, et fixait le ciel d'un air réjoui. Quelques heures sans avoir à s'occuper de Peach lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il vida sa boisson d'une traite et en recommanda une.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Mario couva son amante d'un doux regard. Elle rit et se leva, analysant la grotte. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Mario et le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda-t'il.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et s'approcha de lui.

\- Y'a quoi?!" redemanda-t'il.

\- J'ai...chaud! J'ai si chaud!" gémit-elle en enlevant lentement sa combinaison.

Il ouvrit d'énormes yeux. Sous sa tenue de plongée, Peach avait un maillot de bain de couleur rose avec un décolleté plongeant. Il lorgna sur la poitrine de la princesse qui avait enlevé ses palmes et sa combinaison. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Peach? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de m'amuser? Tu m'avais l'air plus sûr, hier soir. Où est passé le dangereux Mario? Je le veux!" pleurnicha-t'elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Peach se jeta sur lui et lui cloua le bec en lui roulant une pelle. Mario se débattit quelques instants, mais, bien vite, il se laissa faire. Elle commença soudainement à descendre ses baisers le long de son cou, puis de son torse, puis se releva pour fixer son amant.

\- Je...j'ai compris. Je...vais l'enlever." fit-il en s'asseyant.

Il s'enleva de sa combinaison et se retrouva en slip de bain devant elle. Satisfaite, Peach lui sauta dessus et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Vas-y..." soupira le plombier.

Elle sourit et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Peach parla d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Aurais-je l'honneur de m'entretenir avec celui que l'on surnomme "Le Don Juan de la princesse"? Ou est-il trop occupé pour me parler à moi, la simple passante?" fit-elle, ses lèvres caressant celles de Mario.

\- Non, mademoiselle. Il est disponible pour une bonne heure, je pense. Mais il va falloir attendre. Monsieur ne peut savoir que vous êtes de passage. Il sera sûrement ravi de vous voir."

Peach rit au changement d'atmosphère soudain et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Mario. Il lui effleura la joue et lui demanda de s'enlever. Se levant, il se racla la gorge et tendit la main à la princesse.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez me rendre visite." fit-il, l'attirant à lui.

\- Eh bien, Peach rit au ton théâtral de l'italien, je me suis dit qu'une petite escapade entre nous deux serait la bienvenue. Sauf si vous êtes occupé. Je ne vous dérangerais pas d'avantage."

Mario la regarda, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se coucha par terre.

\- Bon, il perdit son jeu de théâtre, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'as emmené ici pour faire quoi? Je veux bien batifoler, mais j'ai peur que l'on s'inquiète pour nous."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dit que l'on allait s'arrêter quelque part pour observer l'île. Pour l'instant, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, personne ne viendra nous déranger."

Il s'assit, murmura un faible "Petite coquine!" et s'apprêta à enlever son caleçon. Elle l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Non, enlèves d'abord ça." et elle se mit dos face à lui, relevant ses cheveux pour exhiber la ficelle de son maillot.

Mario tira dessus. Le haut tomba immédiatement sur les genoux de Peach. Elle rougit et se retourna, lui montrant sa poitrine nue.

\- Hier, j'ai bien aimé quand tu m'as pelotée. Je voudrais que tu recommences."

Il sourit et prit la poitrine de son amante entre ses mains. Le plombier commença à masser ses seins et joua avec.

\- Ils sont si gros et si moelleux! Tu as une poitrine si généreuse!" fit-il en les pressant doucement.

\- Ah!" gémit-elle en se cambrant.

Il continua à la masser et, tout à coup, mit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Peach poussa un petit cri, serra les poings et ses bras se raidirent de plaisir. Il enleva son visage et dirigea sa bouche vers le téton de la princesse. Mario commença à le lécher et referma bien vite ses lèvres autour. Il le suça, tel un nouveau né, alors que Peach gémissait fortement. Il se donna à fond et mordilla doucement et sensuellement la pointe. Elle hurla. Il aimait ça. Ce hurlement de plaisir et de bonheur intense, mélangé à des halètements saccadés. Il tira sur le téton et dirigea sa deuxième main vers le bas du maillot de bain. Il enfouit ses doigts dans la culotte de Peach et massa son clitoris.

\- Non! Pas là! Mario!" hurla-t'elle encore plus fort.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein? Alors reçois mon amour, Peach!" fit-il, la tête dans sa poitrine.

Il arrêta tout et se jeta sur elle. Elle tomba à terre et il lui enleva son maillot de bain. Se retrouvant nue devant lui, elle se toucha et tira la langue en signe de soumission.

\- Maître, punissez-moi! Punissez la vilaine fille que je suis!"

Mario sourit et baissa son slip. Sa virilité, droite et dure, donnait l'impression de ne plus attendre que ce moment magique.

\- Je vais te punir pour m'avoir sauté dessus. Ensuite, je vais t'épuiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger." dit-il sur un ton impérieux.

\- Oui, maître! Tout ce que vous voudrez! Je ne suis qu'une sale gamine!" cria-t'elle.

Il rit et s'allongea sur elle, frôlant sa beauté avec sa virilité. Elle passa ses mains et ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa vivement.

\- J'y vais, ma princesse."

Il s'enfonça plus rapidement que l'autre fois et bougea immédiatement ses hanches. Elle hurla de plaisir et ses bras tombèrent sur le sol, tant ce que son amant lui faisait était bon. Peach gémit et Mario ferma les yeux. Il adorait le bruit qu'elle faisait en gémissant. Un bruit que seul lui appréciait.

\- Tu es si serrée! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien! Tu es magique, Peach!" cria-t'il.

\- Tu...es...en...train...de...m'envoyer au...septième...ciel!"

Elle haleta et ferma les yeux. Ne pensant qu'à Mario, Peach se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient sur du vide. Soudain, le plombier gémit faiblement et la regarda tendrement.

\- Jouis en moi. Je te veux, Mario. Tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi." fit-elle en caressant le visage du plombier.

\- D'accord." et il serra les dents, lâchant sa semence à l'intérieur de sa princesse.

Elle s'écroula, épuisée et enivrée par le plaisir, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mario. Ce dernier se releva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, souffla un peu et enfila rapidement son slip de bain et sa combinaison de plongée. Peach fit de même et ils reprirent leurs palmes, leurs bonbonnes et leurs masques. Ils s'équipèrent à nouveau et plongèrent pour rejoindre le bateau qu'ils avaient pris soin d'attacher à un poteau immergé. Peach monta dedans en premier, Mario l'ayant aidée en lui donnant un appui, et il la suivit en redémarrant le moteur.

Pendant ce temps, Papy Champy en était à sa 3e bière. L'alcool commençait gentiment à lui monter à la tête et il du s'arrêter de boire. Il paya le serveur et s'en alla, fixant le soleil qui se tenait bien haut dans le ciel. Se demandant si les deux autres appréciaient la plongée, il partit vers l'hôtel, après être parti dire au responsable de l'équipement d'avertir sa petite-fille. Fredonnant une chanson des années 50, le chambellan entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il attrapa un livre, et commença sa lecture.

Pendant que son grand-père lisait, la princesse fut informée qu'il les attendait tous deux. Les amants se regardèrent, remercièrent celui qui le leur avait donné l'information, rendirent le matériel et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôtel, main dans la main, Peach étant collée à Mario. Ce dernier la fixait en rougissant et se coiffa rapidement d'une main.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait ce que l'on a fait? Je ne tiens pas à me taper la honte." fit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Mais non, mais non..." le rassura-t'elle.

Il continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à l'hôtel et entrèrent. Un serveur les prévint que quelqu'un les attendait sur la terrasse du restaurant. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Papy Champy les attendait, lisant le journal. En les voyant venir vers lui, il les invita d'un signe et ils s'assirent. Commandant leurs plats, les deux amoureux commencèrent à se raconter des anecdotes sur leur séance de plongée. Bien sûr, ils évitèrent de parler de leur petit moment intime.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils montèrent tous trois, le grand-père se dirigeant vers sa chambre et Mario et Peach vers leur suite, pour faire leurs valises.

-Quel dommage que nous ne puissions rester quelques jours de plus." fit le chambellan en soupirant.

Peach hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de séjour. Elle ramassa tous ce qui leur appartenaient et se diriga vers la salle de bain. Mais Mario s'y trouvait déjà. Lui souriant, elle le laissa seul et partit vers la chambre. Peach sortit les valises et rangea tout leur bordel à l'intérieur. Mario entra et l'aida, y fourrant les trousses de toilettes au passage.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Mario s'essuya le front et prit sa valise. Peach fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Papy Champy patientait tranquillement dans le couloir. Le rejoignant, les amoureux se regardèrent en rougissant. Ils se prirent la main et tous trois s'en allèrent de l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, le jet qui devait les ramener arriva. Le capitaine et son co-pilote en descendirent et attendirent les vacanciers. En les voyant arriver, ils leur firent un signe et remontèrent pour faire démarrer le jet.

-Commandant, croyez-moi, ils sont sûrement ensemble."

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement."

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. En effet, toute la cour était au courant de l'amour que portait la princesse à Mario. Ne disant mots lorsque les vacanciers entrèrent, le commandant activa les moteurs et il démarra l'avion. Puis, le co-pilote prit les commandes et ils partirent à destination du royaume Champignon.

De leur côté, Mario et Peach dormait paisiblement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Papy Champy les regardait, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Faites de beaux rêves, votre Majestée. Et vous aussi, Maître Mario." murmura-t'il en les recouvrant d'une couverture.

Peach, quant à elle, gémit le nom de son amant et se tourna, de sorte que son nez toucha la moustache de Mario. Puis, elle sourit et se blottit encore plus contre lui. Finalement, elle sombra profondément dans le monde des rêves.

 _FIN_


End file.
